


A Strong Grip

by idiotlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotlord/pseuds/idiotlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is having a stressful week and she doesn't need Chloe adding to her frustration. When the spoiled girl doesn't know when to quit, how's Marinette going to shut her up? With a phone book, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many ways Ladybug breaks and rips apart objects that contains the Akuma like it’s tissue paper. Seeing as her strength as Ladybug carries on as Marinette, I just thought “That means she can rip apart a someone’s clothes easily!” But this will be rated G. So no nudity in this one.

This was _not_ her week.

  
Marinette rubbed her forehead for who knows how many times that day in hope that it would keep the headache away. It was times like this that she wondered why she ran for class president or wished that she hadn’t won the position. It wasn’t that it was a bad responsibility; she felt herself grown by learning new things, taking leadership and listening to her classmates. But it was that one classmate that is bent of making things more difficult than it should.

  
It’s near that time of the school year where the class discuss and plan on what to do for future events and holidays. Normally it would be a simple procedures of making a list of suggestions, have everyone cast a vote and once everything is chosen, the arrangements to schedule the events are done afterwards. The problem here was while everyone in the class were fine with the results, Chloé would cause a fuss just by the end of the discussions which causes finalization to be delayed and postpone to the next day. She repeated this throughout the whole week, changing her mind and making ridiculous suggestions, starting more arguments rather than discussions. And it was Marinette’s unfortunate position to be the one arguing against her with reason since it’s her responsibility.

  
So balancing saving Paris from Akuma-infested villains, finishing her homework on time, helping her parents out at the bakery and finding time to be close to Adrien, she really didn’t want to deal with a spoiled, selfish brat whining about nonsense. Especially when it causes her to be forced to stay after school wasting time trying to finish up last-minute paperwork to turn in. Since it was Friday, she wouldn’t have to deal with Chloé at the weekend but until she stepped out of the building, she was stuck here.

  
And it didn’t help that the blonde, along with her posse of kiss-ups, stayed behind after school just to insult and complain about her right to her face while she work. Her best friend and vice president, Alya tried her best to calm Marinette from physically jumping and beating up the girl but that’s because she’s too busy holding the blogger back from doing the same. As much as she’s touched by her friend’s effort, she really doesn’t want her to get suspended by Chloé’s influences again.

  
“Can you believe they've actually let _her_ be class president? If it were _me_ , I would’ve been done with all this petty nonsense long ago.” The rich blonde whined aloud, flipping her hair in a haughty manner while her followers murmured in agreement. “They really should switch me back to class president. It’s clear that I’m more suitable for such a title. She obviously does not know how to handle the responsibility of the job. She lacks class but what do you expect from someone like her.”

  
Exhausted and beyond irritated, she clenched her jaws to prevent herself from saying anything. She needs to take high road, she tells herself, she needs to be the mature one in the group. If she fights back with insults then she’d be no better than that brat Chloé and she refused to be compared to her (again). Finally finished with all their work, Marinette and Alya quickly packed their things away and want nothing more than to leave. Keeping her head high, Marinette avoid looking at the smug girl as she made her way towards the door.

“Would you look at that? She’s running away! But of course, she has no idea who she’s dealing with. A lowly baker’s daughter compared to _me_ , the mayor’s daughter. What a joke!” she chortled loudly with her entourage laughing along with her.

  
They stopped just at the entrance when Alya turned around sharply to snap something back at the group when Marinette held out her arm to stop her. Giving her a worried look, Alya watched as her best friend stepped towards the laughing blonde and pulled out… a book?

  
The group stopped laughing to look at the dark haired girl strangely. Chloé looked ready to continue spewing more insults but something yellow suddenly shoved to her face. She gasped and instantly took a step back, bumping into Sabina who was standing behind her. “And what is that?!”

  
Marinette just raised a brow. “What you don’t recognize it? Everyone in Paris has one. It’s the Yellow Pages. You know, a phone book?”

  
“I know what a phone book is!” the blonde growled.

“That a relief.” Muttered Marinette under her breath as she thumbed the edges of the book, flipping through hundreds of pages. “It has everyone’s phone numbers and advertisements for business like my family’s bakery and your father’s hotel.”

  
Getting impatient, the other girl snaped, “What are you blathering about!”

  
Holding the yellow phone book down in front of her with the spine down against her fingers, she stares straight into Chloé’s ice blue eyes. “It’s true I’m just a baker’s daughter, but don’t for one second think that you’re better than me.”

Chloé opened her mouth to retort back when a loud sound of tearing was heard. Others in the room seemed to have heard it as well, heads were turning around to find he source of the bizarre sound. It’s only when Sabrina let out a tiny shriek, her finger stuck out to point in front of her did the blonde realized that the sound was coming from the small French-Asian girl. More specifically, the phone book in her hands.

“I might not have been raised with a silver spoon in my mouth but I was raised right.”

Marinette’s hands began to whiten as she tightened her grip on the spine, the small tear on the spine started to splinter so slowly. With the whole class shocked into silence, the sound of paper ripping is like thunder in the small space.

“So I’m going to be the bigger person and walk away. However, if you want to keep on talking…” she trailed off as her right arm flexed while her left arm stayed station in the same position. The split widens, reaching up to the middle of the thick book.

  
Beads of sweat started to build up across her brows as Chloé’s eyes glanced back between the book and Marinette’s calm and indifferent face. “A-Are you threatening me?”

  
The dark haired girl then let out an innocent laugh, a pleasant sound like bells with a kind smile that would’ve been normal if not for the condition of the book in her hand. “Don’t be so silly, Chloé. How can a simple baker’s daughter like me threaten a girl like you, the daughter of a rich hotel owner and mayor?”

  
She giggled again but this time her right arm jerked up and like a chainsaw going through a tree, the once single solid Yellow Pages are now in two. She waved the torn end like a ribbon, bits of torn paper fluttered down on the floor.

  
“Clearly, you don’t know who you’re dealing with.” With that, she turned her heel and casually walk towards the door again, dropping the two halves of the destroyed phone book into the trash bin nearby. Following being her was Alya, holding up her phone to take one last shot at Chloé’s and everyone’s pale faces as they left.

  
“Oh my god, girl, the look on their faces!” the pair burst into fits of giggles as they near the school entrance. “You were amazing! I’m so proud of you.”

  
“It was priceless!” Marinette wiped the tear from her eye, all the stress seeped out of her body and she felt lighter than had this whole week. “Man, I feel so much better.”

“But seriously, what have your parents been feeding you? Protein shakes and steaks?” Alya rubbed her arms, feeling the muscles underneath her clothes. “Woah! When did you get those?”

The dark haired girl laughed, trying to brush off her friend’s prodding and groping. “Oh, you know, helping around the bakery lifting bags of flours and trays of bread and cakes everyday can do that for you.”

Swinging around buildings, beating up super villains and saving Paris from evil at nights helped too, she added quietly to herself. 

The young blogger just shook her head, amazed. “I should apply working at your place instead of signing up to a gym if I want to get as pumped as you.”

Marinette laughed again before looking down at her hand when she felt a small jolt of pain. “Ow! I think I got a paper cut.”

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

Jumping in surprise, Marinette turned around to look up at Adrien staring at her with concern. “A-Adrien!”

“Hey, Adrien, Nino.” Alya greeted the two boys. “What are you doing here?”

“Yo! I was waiting for my boy, Adrien here, since he got out of fencing early. We’re planning to hang out, maybe eat somewhere.” Nino explained.

Adrien didn’t respond, still focused on Marinette. Taking a risk, he reached out to take her injured hand and examined it. “You’re hurt.”

A dark blush colored her cheeks as she choked on a squeal when he touched her hand. Against he rapidly beating heart, she managed to croak out, “I-It’s just a-a little p-paper cut!”

He didn’t seem to notice her flustered reaction – even if he did, he made a good show of not responding to it – and frowned when a spot of blood started to form. “Hold on, I got some bandages in my bag.”

“Ooh, aren’t you prepared, Adrien?” Alya teased, giving her friend an unsubtle wink. 

Marinette tried to glare back at the girl but her face was too red to be threatening and she was very self-conscious of the fact that Adrien is still holding her hand and bandaging her finger. Adrien, unaware of the girls’ silence exchange just flash a grin when he’s finished, satisfied with his handy work. 

“You know what they say about boy scouts. And my dad is always reminding me about scars ad modeling.” He kept the fact about being Chat Noir requires him to be extra cautious. And knowing full well of the girl’s tendency of being clumsy and injuring herself gave him more of a reason to carry a small first aid kit whenever he’s around her. “Is this okay, Marinette? Not too tight?”

She shook her head, shyly holding her bandaged hand to her chest like it’s a precious jewelry. “I-It’s fine! T-Thank you, A-Adrien.”

“No problem.” He smiled back. “Can’t have our class president hurting herself. Someone needs to watch out for her.”

Marinette felt her heart skipped a beat and the blood pooling in her face. Next to her, Alya laughed under her breath as she said, “You have no idea.”

“Adrien!” Nino suddenly whined, holding his stomach. “Come on, dude! I’m starving. Let’s go eat!”

“Hey, why don’t you come with us to Marinette’s place? Her parents always give us free samples to try and we get first dibs of all the tastiest specials.” The blogger offered, nudging her blushing friend to confirm it.

Marinette nod and stuttered out “A-And if you want, we can- uh, play video games? A-At my place, I mean?”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” The boys grinned at her, walking side by side as they started making their way towards her place. “Let’s do it!”

She grinned back at them and was about to lead when she stumbled slightly but was caught by Adrien who cupped his hand into hers. “Just to be safe until we reached to your place? It’s not uncomfortable is it?”

She shook her head again and tightened her grip, careful of her strength. He smiled and tightened his hold too, his urge to protect this friend increased. It might’ve been a rough beginning but Marinette thinks it was worth the ending as long as she hold on. At least until they reached her place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and any comments/critiques are welcomed.


End file.
